Kamen Rider Beetle Force
by 2nickells
Summary: At level up academy middle, junior high, and highschool students all over America to join. Former tormenter Owen Bzinak and his friends became Kamen Riders to stop his brother Connor and his evil shadowbugs from taking over the world.
1. Let the exam begin

Kamen Rider

Beetle Force

In Let the exam begin

In Washington D.C there is a grade school called level up academy where middle, junior high, and high school students all over America are invited to take an entrance exam to earn higher classes. Class A is the best classroom of the academy with the best equipment like a wall sized plasma screen, a fancy glass ceiling, high-class drawings hung on the walls, ornamental plants, etc and it almost looks like a 5-star hotel. Class B is the second-smartest second-year class in the academy. It has equipment that is high-class but not as state-of-the-art as Class A does. Class C is the third smartest-second-year class in the academy. They have near-high-class equipment, their classroom is located beside Class A and opposite Class D. Class D is the fourth-smartest-second-year class in the academy. Their classroom is located besides and opposite the New Building are of the 3rd floor, and it is revealed that their weakest subject is Mathematics. Class E is the fifth-smartest-second-year class in the academy. It has plain equipment and it has mainly athletes in their class. Class F is the worst second-year class in the academy it has the worst facilities in the school it has small, low tables that can be easily broken, cushions barely have any stuffing inside, and there are broken windows that left in drafts. Also level up academy has a virtual game where students play and battle each other with their avatars that look like them but with battle gear and weapons. The teacher activates an EPB field, a place only avatars can enter. The avatars then gain attack power proportional to their players last test score on the EPB field subject. The EPB field subject is dependent on the teacher supervising the battle. As the avatars battle each other, their attack power slowly drops. Once an avatar attack power reaches zero, That student is declared KIA and must take extra battle classes and level up to recover points. Once a class claims victory, they can get new school materials, switch class facilities if they are from a lower class, or request that no changes be made.

After they've finished the entrance exam they went to different class but they've still became friends. Meanwhile at Class F, Snips and Snails from Canterlot High read a newspaper about five scientists and a boy named Connor Nickell are missing.

"I wonder what happened to them?" Snails said in confusion. But Snips doesn't know and they heard a break it was a small table that Pinkie Pie was using it to glue it back up. At Class A Sugarcoat from Crystal Prep saw a boy outside playing basketball, his name is Owen Bzinak in East Liverpool he was a soccer player and he teased and torments his family for fun. At the principal's office Principal Justice the Headmistress of the academy also saw Owen, so she used the P.A. system to talk with the other students.

"If anyone who hasn't taken the entrance exam head to the entrance class at once." She said the announcement.

Meanwhile at the basketball court Twilight Sparkle former student of Crystal Prep talked to Owen.

"Why haven't you taken the entrance exam." She said.

"Because it's too hard and boring." He said while shooting a hoop. And she told Owen that he has to do it but he said he doesn't care.

"And you have to catch me first." And he ran and the students heard it in disbelief so they're gonna find him. In the hallways Rarity and Octavia Melody found him.

"Young man you must take the entrance exam!" Rarity ordered. And Owen looked at her with a sinister look.

"Your face looks like a ghost." He said. And the two are shocked and he ran from class to class and every student chased him. Meanwhile outside of the school Owen need to catch his breath and they've surrounded him.

"We've got you this time kid." Sunnyflare said with a victorious smile.

"You need to wear more clothes I can see your legs." Owen said. And Sunnyflare blushed in embarrassment and the students are shocked to hear that.

"See ya." Owen said. As he is about to run Flash Sentry tackled him.

"We should send him to a detention center." Sour Sweet said, before they take him to the entrance class the announcement is heard that everybody must go to the auditorium.

Meanwhile ate the auditorium every student was in there and on the stage a scientists came.

"Good afternoon children I'm Hector Whitecoat I am lead scientist of the project that the other scientists did with Connor Nickell by indicating brainwaves when an accident came, an explosion destroyed our lab and Connor became intelligent and we now work for him." He said. The students are shock to hear that and the curtain opened and they were big shadowbug foot soldiers and Connor Nickell appeared and he is now wearing a dark lab coat with a black cape.

"That's right I have all they're knowledge and I control them and they've created my very own foot soldiers and I can take over the world." He said. And the students were in fear except for Owen who is unimpressed and he mocked him and Connor recognized him. Owen is Connor's little brother and his revenge for tormenting him he's gonna take away his knowledge with a machine.

"Come on guys we got to save him." Flash said. But the shadowbugs are in their way and the scientists strapped him in and Connor pushed the button to activate and it's engaged but it short circuited and it explode.

"What just happened!" Connor yelled. The scientists checked the machine and it's o.k. it wasn't the machine it was Owen so they use the device to check his mental statement, and his mental statement his off the charts.

"HE'S A COMPLETE LOONATIC!' he yelled in shock. Then Owen did a really crazy dance and Connor can't take it anymore so he ordered his troops to retreat and they retreated.

"Forget the detention center, we should send him to a mental asylum." Soursweet said. And they agreed. Than a middle schooler named Donna Wolf told Owen to take the entrance exam but he still refused then she gave him the Clawhold and she told him to take the entrance exam.

"Aye, aye captain." Owen said in pain. So she let go of him and he went to the entrance exam.

Meanwhile outside of the academy he was waiting to see how he did on the exam, and there came a teacher named Christopher Faculty.

"Owen Bzinak never in my life I have seen students grades and you have just got an F on the entrance exam and your class is Class F." Christopher said. Owen is shock to hear that but classes A to F is glad to hear that he did the entrance exam.


	2. Let's ride

Kamen Rider

Beetle Force

in Let's ride

At the academy the students are now having an avatar battle.

"Alright I'm getting my avatar. Ready!" Rainbow Dash from Class E said. Her avatar is a baseball player with a staff.

"Ready!" Owen from Class F said. His avatar is a jester wearing armor with a crossbow and a dagger. There avatars start to battle, Rainbow Dash's avatar spins it's staff and swinged it while Owen's avatar shoots it's crossbow and both of their avatars have 22% health and 68% health and Owen's avatar wins with a final strike with it's dagger.

"Anyone who loses report to extra battle class." Christopher said, and Rainbow Dash followed him to class.

Meanwhile outside of the academy Owen was walking minding his own business until he heard a wood crash it was a cellar so he told his friends that he found something and they followed him. They went down to the cellar and down there they saw a giant computer and metallic insects and she saw a clipboard that said project Kamen Rider and Owen saw a belt and a red beetle, then Twilight turned on the computer.

"Check it out these insects will change the person that the insects chose will transform into a Kamen Rider." Said Twilight and Owen put the belt on and said Kamen Rider and he slide a beetle and he is now in armor mode. So he told Twilight that's how you be Kamen Rider but Twilight disagrees she said that you flip the horn to the right your in battle mode and he did what she said and he is now in battle mode. The others are shock to see Owen in a Kamen Rider outfit that the beetle chosed him then a blue stag beetle chosed Flash Sentry from Class D, a dragonfly chosed Microchips from Class A, and a wasp chosed Brawly Beats from Class D. Flash slide the stag beetle on the belt and Microchips put a dragonfly on the end of a blaster and Brawly Beats put a wasp on a clockless watch.

"Kamen Rider!" they yelled and they're in armor and they twist, pull, and turn so they can be battle mode.

"Battle Mode!" they said. And they're in battle mode, and they were amazed that their now Kamen Riders including the girls.

Meanwhile at the abandoned warehouse, Connor Nickell and his scientists have created a humanoid spider with red and black linings and his name is Rubor.

"Very good Professor." Connor said and he ordered the Rubor to destroy level up academy and it agreed. Back at the academy the alarm went off at the cellar. So checked the computer to see what's going on.

"Connor has created a shadowbug to attack the academy." She said in shock, then the riders are out of the cellar to stop the shadowbug. Back at the warehouse Connor is watching the riders at the servalence system.

"Send the shadowbugs." He ordered and the shadowbugs are now with Rubor, and they fight. The riders fought every shadowbug on the yard and each of them has a weapon. Owen has a beetle blaster and shoots three shadowbugs, Flash has a stag beetle cutter and slashed three shadowbugs, Microchips changed the wings of the dragonfly to the dragonfly blaster and shoots two shadowbugs, and Brawly Beats uses the stinger of the wasp to shoot Rubor, Twilight appeared inside Owen's helmet.

"Owen you need to use the finisher to destroy the Mansquito here's the activation to the finisher." She said, and he read the manual and pressed button on the belt and flip the horn left and right and he gave it the rider kick and the shadowbug is destroyed.

Meanwhile back at the cellar the boys are out of their outfits.

"Maybe we can use them as devices so I can stop my brother." Owen said, and they agreed and Donna said they're not bad for boy's and Owen said who know girls could be so rough and she uses the camel clutch on him and the others laughed.


	3. Game on

Chapter 3

Kamen Rider

Beetle Force

In Game on

At level up academy the students of Class A are figuring out how to stop Connor.

"Alright we know that Connor is a genius who is destined for world domination." Jet Set said, and the others agreed.

"And he creates monsters." Upper Crust said, and the others agreed. Then suddenly the students of Class F appeared for a game battle and they agreed. Then Max Arnold activates the EPB field then the three player team is ready for battle.

"Ready!" Jet Set said, his avatar is wearing a japanese armor and a hat and is using nunchucks.

"Ready!" Pinkie Pie said, her avatar is a soldier wearing a pink camouflage and is using a bazooka, and they're ready for battle. Jet Set's avatar hits Pinkie's avatar with his nunchucks and she ducked and fired the bazooka at him and he went flying up and Pinkie's avatar kicked him all the way down to the ground and Class F wins the first round. On the second round.

"Ready!" Sugarcoat said and her avatar is a gladiator wearing Roman armor and wields a sword.

"Ready!" Snails said and his avatar is wearing a karate outfit with a katana, and they're ready for battle. They're weapons clashed eachother and Sugarcoat kicked him and uses her sword to cut him and his health meter went down to zero and Class A wins the second round. On the final round.

"Ready!" Uppercrust said her avatar is wearing a wedding dress with a sword.

"Ready!" Owen and his avatar came and they're ready for battle. Uppercrust's avatar swinged her sword left and right, but Owen's avatar dodges it a couple times and he punched her and sliced her with his dagger, and finally shoots her with his crossbow and her avatar collapsed and Class F wins the final round and their total score is 75 and they now have plastic tables and they're happy they their class has been upgraded.

Meanwhile at the warehouse Connor is having a headache. A female doctor with black hair saw Connor.

"Are you alright Connor?" Dr. Lily said in confusion.

"I'm fine, just got a headache." He said. Then Connor saw the scientists finally finished Tickclaw, he has two claws on each hand, has green eyes, and his entire body is yellow.

"Yo, my name is Tickclaw and I'm going to eliminate those Kamen Riders." He said.

"Then let's head to the power plant." Connor said.

In the cellar the riders are playing cards, then suddenly the alarm went off and the computer is showing Connor's next move.

"The shadowbugs are attacking the power plant." Microchips said. Then the riders used their insects to put in their armor.

"Kamen Rider!" they yelled, and they slide, twist, and locked onto their insects and they're into their armor.

"Alright guys let's ride." Owen said.

Meanwhile at the power plant everyone was fleeing because of the shadowed black skin humanoid bugs.

"Alright Connor what should we do now?" Tickclaw said in confusion.

"We're gonna steal the power plants electricity." Said Connor he's gonna use a device to steal the electricity of the power plant.

"Oh no you don't Connor." Said Microchips.

"The Kamen Riders, get them!" Connor ordered. Then the shadowbugs and Tickclaw fought the Kamen Riders, Owen uses his beetle blaster to shoot two shadowbugs, suddenly Tickclaw came and punched him in the chest and Owen rolled and he hold his blasters barrel and sliced him.

"Hey guys, I can use my beetle blaster as an axe too." He said.

"Yow! Now that smarts." Tickclaw said.

"Hey bugdude how would you like would you like to taste my stag launcher." Flash said, then the stag launchers came out of each side of his shoulders and they fired. But Tickclaw uses his claws to destroy every rocket launcher Flash Sentry shot. As Connor was about to activate the device but then a powerful headache appeared and he screamed in pain.

"Shadowbugs fall-back." He ordered, and they've retreated.

Meanwhile in Class A Owen is talking to Twilight about the beetle blaster.

"Wow it can be an axe too." She said in amusement.

"Yeah and it's better than Donna's wrestling moves." Owen said, and because of that Donna gave him the crossface.

"I heard that you loser! Donna yelled, and Twilight laughed.

"Oh Owen I found something in the cellar." Twilight said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Owen said while Donna gave him the crossface. Twilight gave him a unique weapon with four small beetles on each side.

"It's called the beetle miner it shoots four small beetle drones from their ports of the radius of 15m." she said. Then came an explosion outside of the academy Tickclaw and the shadowbugs are here.

Meanwhile outside of the academy the riders are now in their armor mode then they flip, twist, pull, and turn.

"Battle mode!" they said and they're in their battle mode and they've charged into battle but Tickclaw and the shadowbugs overpowered them and Tickclaw chuckled.

"Just like the Canterlot City Friendship games." Tickclaw said as he is waving the device.

"Flash told me about the Friendship Games that every four years they've lost to Crystal Prep. They were humiliated but still they've stayed strong, and kept they're friendship together. I'm doing this for Canterlot High and they've never give up not for an instant so there's no way I'm giving up now." Said Owen. The other riders are amazed to hear that including the classes of the academy then Owen uses the beetle miner and pushed four buttons on each port and launched the beetle drones and headed straight ti Tickclaw and the shadowbugs.

"Uh-oh this is gonna hurt." Tickclaw said in fear and the beetle drones exploded under Tickclaw and the shadowbugs including the device as they are now destroyed. And then the students of the academy applaud and cheered for Owen.

"You rule Owen."

"You're the coolest kid in the world." Said one of the students. Also Class A are touched by Owen's speech and they cried.

"Now that was cool." Said Flash.

"You have kindness in your dna Owen." Said Microchips.

"Nice man." Said Brawly Beats.

"Thanks guys." Said Owen.


	4. Weekend battle

Chapter 4

Kamen Rider

Beetle Force

In Weekend battle

It's now Saturday 8:00 a.m. twin siblings a boy with a pony-tail haircut with a blue shirt and a red jacket with jeans and white shoes. A girls with long hair with a red shirt and a yellow jacket with a blue skirt and green shoes. They're names are Sam and Hope and they went in a café resturaunt then Owen appeared.

"Hey aren't you Owen Bzinak." Said Sam.

"Yeah that's me." Said Owen.

"We heard that you battled with the other classes what's with that." Said Hope.

"Because I want to make Class F cool." Said Owen and they both said oh then they asked they're names that they're from Class B. Then came a guy that has brown hair he wears a green shirt with black shorts and he wears boots his name is Andrew is a foreign exchange student from Russia and he is from Class C.

"The Kamen Rider ya." He said.

"Hey." Said Owen. Then Sam told Owen what is he doing here.

"I needed a break from a girl who keeps cuddling me." Said Owen. Then came Diamond Tiara from Canterlot High.

"There you are sweetie pie." Said Diamond Tiara as she cuddled him. Then came a student from Crystal Prep with blonde hair.

"Pardon me can we borrow him." He said. And she said sure and he dragged Owen to a chair with guys with badges on.

"Owen of Beaver middle school you have broken the code of having a girlfriend from a highschool for this you shall be dunced." Nolan North said.

"She's not my girlfriend guys." Said Owen, and they put a cone shaped hat that say dunce on it.

Meanwhile at the Washington monument Flash and Brawly are sitting at the grass while Flash is calling Owen.

"So when's Owen coming?" said Brawly.

"He can't come because he has to wear a ridiculous hat all day." Said Flash. Suddenly people running in fear because of the shadowbugs and also Manrton. Manton has a mantis face with wings on his back and humanoid arms.

"Run away humans from the shadowbugs." Manton said. As two shadowbugs came to attack Flash and Brawly but Flash dodged the punch and kicked it in the face, then Brawly got a kick in the stomach and he punched it in the gut.

"Let's ride." Said Flash and they summoned they're insects.

"Kamen Rider!" they yelled, and they slide twist into their armor mode. As the two riders fought all of the shadowbugs except for Manton. So they activated they're battle mode.

"Battle mode!" they said and they're in battle mode and they charged to attack, but thanks to his wings he escaped.

"Nuts." Brawly said.

Meanwhile at they're apartment Flash explained it to Microchips.

"Now that's interesting some of the mantis species fly in their environment." Microchips said.

"So we need bait to trap him." Said Brawly.

"And also I found something of your stag beetle Flash." Said Micrchips. So he handed the clipboard of the Kamen Rider project and he saw something that gave him a smile.

At the sky Manton found something shiny and he landed and he saw a gold watch and he heard a whistle it's Flash in battle mode. As Manton was about to attack him he's stuck on tons of flypaper.

"I'm stuck." Manton said. Then Flash pressed the button three times twist the horns from left to right and he did the rider kick on Manton destroying him.

"I knew it would work." Sais Brawly.

"It sure did." Said Flash in agreement.


	5. Scavengerhunt battle

Kamen Rider

Beetle Force

in scavengerhunt battle

In Class F of Level up academy Owen is playing on his ipad.

"Hey Owen it's lunchtime." Donna said, Owen got out his lunchbag and opened it he packed pepsi, mac and cheese, pizza, and chicken wings.

"Gee you should have packed more than that." Pinkie pie said, then suddenly a girl with magenta hair with pigtails, and she's wearing a pink shirt with a kittens head on, and yellow skirt, and white stockings with blue sneekers on she is the sister on Donna Wolf her name is Tiana Wolf and she is a third grader.

"Excuse me is this the class for all the dummies." Tiana said.

"Why yes it is." Said Owen.

"That's right and you're the dummy." Said Tiana pointing a finger.

"That's me." Said Owen. Tiana giggled and gave him a hug.

"Hey how did you know him." Pinkie Pie said.

"We were talking about getting married and being wife and husband." Tiana said. Then Flash appeared with a flier but as he looked his face turned into a dumbfounded one that saw Owen sitting on a chair with the relationship club.

"Now you've become a bigger dunce than before." Said Nolan North.

"Oh, come on." Owen said, then he saw Flash and he ran at him and he looked down at his hand and he grabbed the flier and read.

"Scavenger hunt each three-man team will win a prize in three boxes by wining the scavenger hunt they must solve a riddle." Owen read.

Meanwhile at the warehouse Connor watched the entire thing.

"Do you want me to create the shadowbugs Connor." Hector said.

"No I'll do it on my own." Connor said, he put on a device and wrapped it around his wrist and pushed the button and he became invisible.

Back at the academy Owen, Flash, and Microchips are on the roof and finished reading the riddle.(What is dusty and rocky and it came from the beach.)

"Easy the sandbox." Flash said.

"Too late." Owen said, and the three of them saw Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, and Sugarcoat at the sandbox and found a ball. So Twilight opened it and it revealed to be two tickets to an amusement park.

"So Twilight, who are you gonna go to the amusement park with?" Sunset said.

"Oh I don't know Flash maybe." She said. Then Flash heard it with a blush look on his face.

Meanwhile at the hallway Jet Set is trying to solve a riddle. (You are head 2 and a 13 door.) And that 2 and 13 riddle means locker 213 and it belongs to Owen Bzinak and he thinked about it.

"What should I do hijacked Owen's locker, the prize I must do it. But the brave charming Owen he'll hate me for this." Jet Set said and he groaned in frustration. The three Kamen Riders are at the stalls Owen opened a lid on top of a toilet and he found a ball and opened it and is revealed to be a piece of paper. (Sorry try again)

"Nuts wait a minute we need to solve the riddles that are available on the test." Owen said.

"I'm all on it Owen." Said Microchips. Then Connor heard the whole thing. As they are heading for their destination and Connor followed Owen. Flash went to 4F and opened a locker he saw two brooms and a pan.

"Nope." He said. Microchips went to 2F and opened a locker and he saw three brooms and sprays.

"Nope." He said. Owen went to 3F and opened a locker and he saw a bag, a water bottle, and five stuffed garbage bags.

"Nope." He said and the garbage toppled on Connor. They tried the girls changing room with no girls, Flash is still at 4F he opened a locker and he saw a red t-shirt a black skirt and a bag on top.

"Nope." He said. Microchips is still at2F he opened the locker and he saw a towel and perfumes on top.

"Nope." He said. Owen is still at 3F he opened the locker he saw Pinkie Pie.

"Hi." She said. The three riders are now at the hallway, Flash is still at 4F he opened the locker he saw a bag.

"Nope." He said. Microchips is still at 2F he opened a locker and he saw a couple of books.

"Nope." He said. Owen is still at 3F he opened the locker he saw noneother than Spike the dog.

"A dog?" Connor said in confusion. Than Spike jumps at Connor and he screamed. Owen, Flash, and Microchips are now at the changing room. Flash is still at 4F he went into the girls room and in there are Indigo Zap and Sunny Flare and the girls screamed that Flash is in there. Microchips is still at 2F he went into the boys room and in there Wizkid and Curly Winds and they screamed in fright that Microchips is in there. Owen is still at 3F he went into the faculty room and in there is Christopher Faculty and he looked at Owen in confusion and Connor screamed in horror. Flash is still at 4F he opened the trash can lid but nothing is there.

"Nope." He said. Microchips is still at 2F he opened the trash can lid but nothing is in there.

"Nope." He said. Owen is still at 3F he opened the trash can lid and he dodged a spring loaded boxing glove and it hit Connor.

"why me." Connor said in pain. Then they went into the ladies room, Flash is still at 4F he opened the stall door and there was nothing.

"Nope." He said. Microchips is still at 2F he opened the stall door and there was nothing.

"Nope." He said. Owen is still at 3F he tried opening the stall door but it's locked. Because someone is in there.

"Someone in here." Principal Justice said, and Connor yelled in fright. Then they tried the fish tanks, Flash is still at 4F he didn't get the prize but a turtle.

"Nope." He said. Microchips is still at 2F he didn't get the prize but a goldfish.

"Nope." He said. Owen is still at 3F he didn't get the prize but Connor got a shrimp but it pinched his finger.

"Ouch!" he said in pain. They went back into the girls changing room Flash is still at 4F he opened a locker and he saw a big brown teddy bear.

"Nope." He said. Microchips is still at 2F he opened a he saw a towel and perfumes on top from before.

"Nope." He said. Owen is still at 3F he opened the locker and he saw Pinkie again.

"Hi." She said. Then they went to the boy and girls restroom. Flash is still at 4F he went into the stall but a boy is in there.

"I'm in here." Microchips is still at 2F he went into the stall but a girl is in there.

"I'm in here." Owen is still at 3F he knocked on the stall door to see if someone's in there, but lucky for him there's no one there so he open the door and went in so did Connor.

"I'm with Owen!" he yelled in shock. Then everything and everyone is in a locker. Lavender Blue from Crystal Prep, Sandalwood from Canterlot High, and a squid from the sea and it sprayed ink on the fourth wall.

Back on the roof at 2:15 p.m. the three riders are lying down exhausted, but then Owen found something under the roofplate. He got up and lift the roofplate up and he found a ball and opened it and in there a piece of paper and he read it. (WINNER)

"Guys get up we won." Owen said, then the other riders cheered.

"So." Connor said. The others have been startled then they looked at Connor and because of the scavenger hunt he got a blackeye and covered in ink and he gave them an angry look.

"You all think that I'm embarrassed, humiliated, and butchered that I followed you everywhere because of that stupid prize and because of that I got a big headache. Get me out of here." Connor said. Then a shadowbug grabbed Connor and they flew away. At Class F Flash opened the box that has a couple of prizes.

"Check it out Kamen Rider Beetle Force cellphone straps." Said Owen. The three cellphone straps has a beetle helmet, a stag beetle helmet, and a dragonfly helmet.

"Hey check it out three iron bracelets and it came with a manual too." Microchips said. They put the bracelets on their wrists.

"Hmm to activate the iron bracelets say activate." Flash read the manual.

"Activate!" they said and the EPB field was activated, suddenly Flash and Microchips iron bracelets have been exploded.

"Hey Owen yours didn't blow up too." Flash said.

"I guess only a player who is 100% loonatic can use it." Microchips said.

"Lucky me." Owen said with a smile.


	6. Pool break

Kamen Rider

Beetle Force

In Pool break

At Level up academy the school day is over and everyone is walking out of the academy. Owen is walking out and he saw Pinkie Pie under him.

" Hey Owen wanna go swimming with the gang." She said.

"Sure I'll go get my things." He said. Then Owen jumped over Pinkie to get his swimming supplies.

Meanwhile at the hallway the gang were heading to the changing rooms, then suddenly Owen felt a touch on his arm it was Tiana.

"Hi, silly willy." Tiana said.

"Hey, Tiana what are you doing here?" Owen said.

"She wanted to go swimming with you." Donna said. Then Owen said sure. Then the others spotted the changing rooms and for their surprise Sam and Hope's changing room.

"Huh?" they said in confusion.

"Since when did you two have your own changing room." Andrew said.

"It's a twin thing, and besides we got used to get dressed in the same room." Said Sam, and they went into the changing rooms.

Meanwhile at the swimming pool the guys are waiting for the girls. Flash is wearing blue swim trunks, Brawly Beats is wearing green and red flowered swim trunks, Microchips is wearing DNA swim trunks, Owen is wearing red swim trunks, Sam is wearing orange swim trunks, and Andrew is still wearing his shorts.

"Thanks for waiting guys." Twilight said.

"That's right we couldn't-" Owen said with an incomplete sentence. Twilight is wearing a purple and blue bikini, Tiana is wearing a pink swimsuit, Fluttershy is wearing a green torquois bikini, Pinkie is wearing a white and ballon bikini, Donna is wearing a yellow bikini, and Hope is wearing a purple bikini with a skirt. And because of that Owen spun around like crazy and he jumped in to the pool.

Meanwhile at the abandoned warehouse Grasschopper was created. He has black eyes, a mask that covers his nose and mouth, and spikes on his chest.

"Alright, now destroy the Kamen Riders." Said Connor. Then Grasschopper ran real fast.

Back at the pool the gang are having the time of their lives.

"Hey Andrew want to play water knockout." Said Tiana.

"What's that?" said Andrew.

"You hit a person until he is knocked out, and whoever gets knocked out loses." She said.

"Well that is fun but it's dangerous o.k." he said.

"O.k." she said. Then the girls looked at Andrew with dazed looks.

"So what does he do in Russia?" said Donna.

"He chops ice from the mountains and sells them." Said Twilight. Then suddenly Grasschopper appeared and the gang are shocked to see him.

"Alright boys let's ride." Said Owen then the insects appear.

"Kamen Rider!" they yelled, and they slide, locked, and twist their insects and their in armor mode.

"Catch me if you can riders." Said Grasschopper and he ran at them and made a circle to surround the riders. He punched Owen in the face, then kicked Flash in the back, then punched Brawly in the stomach, then kicked Microchips on the side.

"Alright, let's try something else." Said Owen by boncked in the head by Grasschopper and they agreed so they try battle mode.

"Battle mode!" they yelled and they flip, turn, pull, and twist and their armors flew and hit Grasschopper and they are now in battle mode.

"Woah, didn't see that one coming." Said Grasschopper. Then the riders charged in to attack, Owen uses his beetle blaster in axe mode. He swing it at Grasschopper but thanks to his speed he dodged it.

"How did he do that?" said Owen.

"He's a grasshopper. Grasshopper's have unlimited amount of speed." Yelled Twilight. Flash uses his stag beetle cutter to slice him but he dodged. Brawly and Microchips use they're dragonfly blaster and stinger to shoot him but he dodged two lasers. Then Owen thought of something that he didn't, Owen hit the side of his belt with his hand to activate timer. Timer allows them to match the speeds of shadowbugs also moving at super speed but Owen thinks it slows time. Once the timer has been activated Owen chased Grasschopper in hear the speed of light.

"Got ya." Said Owen and he pressed buttons one, two, and three and flip the horn left and right and gave him the rider kick and Grasschopper exploded destroying him for good and time is up.

"Hey guys I forgot to tell you. I use the timer to slow time." Said Owen. And because of that Donna gave him the octopus hold.

"Why didn't you tell us before that shadowbug came you loonatic!" yelled Donna.

Meanwhile at Connor's lair Connor is having a headache as he took his pain pills.

"Have those headaches again." Said Dr. Lily

"Yeah and I've got to keep him in before he gets out." Said Connor, and inside of Connor's mind is Connor in chains on his wrists and is trying to get out.


	7. Danger in the EPB field

Kamen Rider

Beetle Force

In Danger in the EPB field

In the basement of level up academy Connor sneaked into the basement and turned on the computer on and try to control the EPB field.

"Now let's see what's going on the system." He said. But there is a log in of the EPB system and he groaned in frustration. Then he heard footprints that are coming upstairs.

"Now let's get ourselves a permanent EPB field." He said, and unplugged the cord to the EPB field and runoff.

Meanwhile in Class A Owen is taking the snacks.

"Hey! Get back here Owen." Said Sunset Shimmer as she chased Owen.

"Never!" Owen yelled as he ran away from Sunset. As the students are looking at them in confusion Donna appeared and she stopped Owen by giving him the butterfly.

"You wanna plan than let's play. Mr. Faculty I wanna have a practice avatar battle." Donna said to Mr. Faculty.

"Battle approved." He said.

"O.k. Ready!" she yelled and he has her avatar. Her avatar is a musketeer outfit and it's costume is yellow, and her weapon is a sword.

"Ready!" he yelled but his avatar didn't show up. "Ready! Ready! Ready, ready, ready, ready, ready, ready." Owen kept saying it then suddenly a dozen of Owen's avatar appear and Donna's avatar disappear.

"Hey? Where did she go? Said Donna in confusion, and the other students are confused.

"Somethings wrong with the system." Said Microchips.

"I'll try to get my avatar. Ready!" yelled Sunset, and her avatar is now wearing an orange dress.

"Well that's unnatural." Said Flash, and Sunset covers her face in embarrassment and the boys whistled in excitement.

"I'll get my avatar. Ready!" Donna said, and her avatar is the same dress as Sunset's avatar is wearing but this time it's color is red.

"Hmm not bad, not bad at all." Said Owen and because of that Donna gave him the chicken arm lock and Owen groans in pain.

"Let's see what mine's look like now. Ready!" yelled Brawly Beats, his avatar is now wearing a jazz drummer suit.

"Now it's my turn. Ready!" yelled Flash, and his avatar is now wearing a prince outfit.

"Alright. I'll play along. Ready!" Twilight said, and her avatar is now wearing a Cinderella dress and she holds flash's avatar's arm.

"Looks like it's my turn now. Ready!" Microchips yelled, and his avatar is now wearing a white sleeveless shirt and yellow swimtrunks. Then suddenly Flash's avatar is startin to rub Microchips's avatar's shoulder.

"How does it feel?" said avatar Flash.

"Not bad." Said avatar Microchips. And Flash and Microchips are dumbfounded that they saw that, and Flash turned his head to the right and there was Twilight and her avatar both glaring at him and tapping their shoes.

"Wait a minute. I can explain." Said Flash but Twilight turned away from him with a huff.

"My turn. Ready!" said Owen and more of Owen's avatar appear.

"Oh come on." Said Owen. Then suddenly Donna and Sunset's avatars are back to normal. (Sunset's avatar is wearing a sailor uniform.).

"Huh? They're back to normal." Said Donna. Then the avatars opened their eyes that turned red and jumped, and the other avatars jumped and flew out of the window.

"What was that all about?" said Microchips in confusion.

"There's something wrong in the system." Said Twilight.

Meanwhile in the cellar, Twilight is checking out the problem.

"Ah! Here it is, the cords have been unplugged, and the only way to fix the system is to plugged them back together with an avatar." Said Twilight, and the others looked at Owen. Because his avatar hasn't been infected.

"Okay." He said and put his iron bracelet on and yelled activate.

"Ready!" he yelled and his avatar appeared and it went into the exhaust vent and with the controller Owen is using he can control his avatar and his avatar is wearing a small video camera so Own can see where he's going.

"Alright Owen your doing good." Said Twilight, but Owen's avatar health meter is going down.

"Oil leak." Said Flash. "Try going left." And his avatar went left and Owen saw two figures. It's Flash and Microchips's avatars. (Flash's avatar is now wearing black knight armor with a gray cape on). (Microchips's avatar is now wearing a gray Mexican vest and a black blouse, purple Mexican pants, and black shoes). Microchips's avatar uses his two laser guns and shoots Owen's avatar then Flash's avatar punches Owen's avatar and he fell back.

"How are they so strong?" said Owen in confusion.

"It's the system it's driving them crazy and powerful." Said Twilight. Then Flash And Microchips's avatars gave Owen's avatar a final blow with his sword and a laser and his health meter went down to zero.

"Nuts! Now I have to take extra battle classes." Said Owen.

Meanwhile everyone was waiting for Owen.

What's taking Owen so long?" said a waited Brawly Beats, then Owen went down to the cellar.

"So. How was it?" said Sunset Shimmer.

"A killer. Now I need to recover points, and I have a solution." Said Owen with a grin. So he begin to work with a third grade worksheet.

"Of course. You made the worksheet easy so you can get a good grade." Said Sunset, and Owen past the worksheet and his test scores are now 3,182 and he continued his mission. Owen saw the entrance to the system but it's guarded by Flash, Microchips, and Brawly's avatars. (Brawly's avatar is now wearing a black jacket with spiked shoulder pads, amd spiked knee pads). And they charged to attack. But Owen's avatar jumped over them and he fires his crossbow and they all landed in the oil leak and their health meter went down to zero.

"He did it." Said Flash.

"Those who lose meet me in extra battle class." Said Mr. Faculty. And the others screamed in fright.

"Alright. I'm in. said Owen. "What the?" Then Donna's avatar appeared. (Her avatar is now wearing a red musketeer costume). And attacked she uses her sword to slice from the left to right and he lost a small amount of health, then Sunset's avatar appeared. (Her avatar is now wearing a black and gray sailor uniform). And she uses a giant hook and threw it at him. And his health meter is slowly going down.

"This is not good." Said Twilight acting nervous. Then an avatar has been activated.

"Oh cutie." Then an avatar appeared, and it was Diamond Tiara's avatar. Her avatar is wearing a ballerina outfit and she kicked two of those avatars.

"Don't worry blondie I'm here." Said Diamond Tiara, and the others have a smile on their faces. Owen's avatar shoots his crossbow at Sunset's avatar and her health rate is 14% and he did his final blow by throwing his dagger at her and her health rate is now zero. Than Diamond's avatar is now holding Sunset's avatar.

"Now Owen." Said Diamond.

"But what about you." Said Owen.

"Don't worry about me. Save the academy." Said Diamond. Then Owen's avatar did a special attack. He shoots his crossbow and threw his dagger and both of them fell down and their health rates went down to zero. And he plugged the two cords back together and the system is back to normal. And everyone cheered, then they heard an evil laugh and on the screen it was Connor and the others are shocked.

"Hey Owen! Why don't we have a little chat, mono e mono." Said Connor with a sinister grin. "Don't keep me waiting."

Meanwhile outside of the academy Connor is waiting for Owen.

"I'm right here Connor." Said Owen.

"Nice. Now let's fight." He said as he lifts his fists.

"Actually, I prefer let's ride." He said. And the red beetle flew to Owen and he catches it.

"Kamen rider!" Owen yelled, and he slide the beetle on his belt and he is now in armor mode.

"Battle mode!" he yelled, and he flipped the horn and he is now in battle mode. Then the two brothers charged into battle Connor thrust his arm at Owen to punch him be he jumped. But thanks to Connor's intelligence Connor grabbed Owen's leg and threw him to the ground. He got up and try to kick him, but he dodged it with his arm then Owen tried to punch him but it was dodged by Connor's arm. Owen kept punching but they were dodged by Connor.

"Give it up bro. You'll never win, your nothing but an embarrassment to the family." He mocked Owen.

"Say whatever you want Connor, because I'm not giving up. And neither are my friends." Said Owen.

"Oh really. I think everyone in this academy is as stupid as you." Connor said. And inside of his helmet he angrily glares at him, then everyone is glaring at him.

"I don't care what you say to them. All I'm saying is that you are about to be stopped." Said Owen and he stopped punching him. Then he kicked him but was dodged by Connor with his arm the Connor punched him but ducked and he kicked his chin and he fell back. Then Connor got up and he's really mad.

"Why you I'm gonna-" But before he could get him he got a headache again and he hold his head and he groans in pain. Then the two shadowbugs came and carry him to retreat.

"Nice." Said Owen then Twilight appeared beside him.

"Hmm. There's something strange going on about him."

"What do you mean Twilight?" said Owen in confusion.

"I mean something's going on with Connor and his headaches." She said.

"Well whatever is going on with Connor you'll fin out, and no matter the cause we will stop him." Said Owen.


	8. Free Connor

Kamen Rider

Beetle Force

In Free Connor

At the cellar the riders and the Rainbooms are chilling and relaxing, except for Twilight as she monitered Connor's last battle with Owen.

"Well of all the nerve." Said Rarity in frustration. "Call us stupid will he that brute."

"Your telling me Rarity. He can't insult us and Owen just because he's a big jerk to everyone and his family." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Owen." Said Brawly Beats.

"Yeah."

"What does Connor mean embarrassment to the family?" said Brawly Beats in confusion.

"Well. Back home I always pick on my family. Jumping on them, tackling them, and ect." Said Owen.

"And it's also to show their love with each other." Said Fluttershy.

"Yeah but not Connor." Said Owen.

"What do you mean?"

"Connor only wants peace and to be left alone." Said Owen. "That's how it goes."

"Aha!" Then the others were startled because of Twilight's answers.

"What! What is it?" said Owen as he sighed.

"I've finally got it." Said Twilight. "You see the vapors that's Connor's headache. And when he has a headache, a yell appears."

"What does that mean?" Owen said in confusion.

"Just listen." She said. Then Twilight pushed the button and activates the system and while the line is heading to the big shockwaves they braced themselves for the action. And now the line has finally hit the shockwaves.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" And because of it everyone hold their ears.

"What was that!" yelled Flash.

"I know that voice. It's Connor he's still in their." Said Owen in shock.

"What! That's impossible." Said Microchips.

"It's true. He's still in their, I can still feel it." Said Owen.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's free Connor." Said Pinkie Pie.

Meanwhile outside of the academy Connor and his army of shadowbugs came toward to the academy. Then out of nowhere the riders appear ready to fight, then the students of the academy are looking through the windows.

"Why hello little brother. How are you doing." Said Connor with an evil grin on his face.

"Doing good big brother." Said Owen while raising a fist. "And I know the real Connor is in there."

"So want to have a rider battle." Said Brawly Beats.

"Actually. I'm gonna have an avatar battle, with my brother." He said, "If you win you can have your real brother back. If I win I can have the iron bracelet, and with it me and my avatar will conquer all of Washington."

"O.k." said Owen, then the riders are shocked and also the students and the most shocked students are Sam and Hope.

"I-idiot." They said.

"Alright now let's battle." Said Connor. "Shadowbugs, fly." Then the shadowbugs flew away and Owen put on his bracelet on.

"Activate!" he yelled and the EPB field has been activated.

"Are you ready?" said Connor.

"Not yet, let's ride." Said Owen then the red beetle flew and Owen caught it.

"Kamen Rider!" he yelled and slide it on his belt and he is now in armor mode. "Battle mode!" He flipped the horn and the armor ejected and he is now in battle mode.

"Now I'm ready. Ready!" he yelled and his avatar appeared.

"Ready!" yelled Connor. And his avatar appeared, his avatar has green skin with insect armor and has two insect fangs on each side of his cheek. Then their avatars charged to battle. Owen's avatar uses his dagger and sliced him left and right and stabbed him two times and his health meter is slowly going down. And Owen's avatar jumped back, as Owen's avatar uses his crossbow to shoot but Connor's avatar overpowers him. And his health meter is going down real fast. Then Connor's avatar uses his fangs and grabbed him by his jester collar and randomly punches him. Then Owen's avatar double kicked him in the chest and he let go of him.

"That's the last straw. I'm going to use the special attack." Said Owen.

"So am I." Said Connor. Then Connor and Owen's avatar are charging up for their special attack, and they dashed to each other, as they collide an explosion appear. Owen covered his face and Connor uses his cape to cover his face as the smoke clears out the two avatars are standing. Then suddenly Owen's avatar fell down loosing the battle much to the students disappointment. Then Connor laughed evily.

"Now that I've won, hand over the iron bracelet." He said, then Owen tossed his iron bracelet to Connor and he smile deviously and he puts it on his wrist.

"Now let me try. Activate!" he yelled, but it went haywire and the EPB field and his avatar are gone. "What's happening?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you only a moron can use the iron bracelet." Owen said. And Connor is shocked about it and it started to shake. And it caused a big explosion much to everyone's surprise. Then the students went outside to see the commotion.

"Well, we guess that your not as dumb as your are Owen." Said Jet Set.

"Me too." Said Owen, then they heard a painful scream. As the smoke clears out Connor is holding his head and leaning to the right then out of his head a yellow substance went out and trying to get free. Then Owen run towards Connor and kicked the yellow substance and it hit a tree and fell down behind the bushes. Then a flying shadowbug appear and landed infront of the unconscious Connor picked him up and fly away. Then out of the bushes the real Connor appear covered in the yellow substance and growled angrily for being kicked, he wiped the yellow gunk off his face and threw to the right and he turned to the right and flinched because the yellow substance landed on Uppercrust's face and glares at him.

Meanwhile at the cellar Owen freed his big brother Connor and the gang congratulates Owen for being a hero.

"Congratulations Owen. You saved your big brother." Said Donna.

"And also he passed the entrance exam and he is now in Class A." said Twilight.

Meanwhile at Class A the students welcomed Connor to Class A as he is now wearing fresh clothes as he is sitting next to Jet Set and Uppercrust.

"Boy am I lucky to be in this class." Said Connor. Then Jet Set forgot something.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Owen is becoming a better person now." Said Jet Set.

"Wow, really." Said Connor with a smile.

"Why yes he is doing well with everyone." Said Uppercrust.

"Woah." Said Connor in a joyful tone."

"That's right." Said Sugarcoat. "And he even defeat an entire bug army with a bomb that destroyed the entrance to the academy." And because of what she said, Connor let out a shocking moan that he's mortified for having an imbecile for a brother.

"Uh Connor, are you o.k." said Jet Set in confusion as Connor has been frozen in embarrassment.


	9. A brand new rider

Kamen Rider Beetle Force

In A brand new rider

At the park of Washington D.C. A termite-like shadowbug is attacking the park, and it's name is Formicaalubus with his shadowbug troopers.

"Alrighty then shadowbugs. Let's tear down this bug trap." Said Formicaalubus. And the rest of the shadowbugs growled in agreement. But then suddenly out of nowhere the Kamen Rider Beetle Force appeared in their battle mode, and they took fire.

"Alright boys!" yelled Owen being as care free as usual. "Let's ride."

"YEAH!" shouted the other three Kamen Rider Beetle Forces. And they fired their blasters, at the shadowbugs. The flying shadowbugs appear and are now using laser blasters. And the riders were shocked about it.

"Take cover!" yelled Microchips in fear/shock. And they've spread out so they can avoid getting hit with the lasers. And the flying shadowbugs fired their lasers, but Flash and Owen dodged the lasers from left to right. (Owen's on the right dodging from left to right, and Flash's on the left dodging from left to right). Then Microchips shot down two flying shadowbugs. And then Vrawly Beats shoots Formicaalubus in the face.

"Why I outta!" said Formicaalubus in frustration and in anger. Then he spit acid at him but he ducked, and the acis that tried to hit him had landed on a tree. And he sighed in relief because of that close call.

"Phew! Now that was a close one man." He said in relief due to the close call.

"Hey termite head." Said Owen who is now right behind Formicaalubus. And he turned around and he spotted Owen. And he pressed the buttons that are on his belt.

 **1** , **2** , **3**. And he turned his horn from the left and to the right. **RIDER KICK** And he gave him the old rider kick and he exploded into a gazillion pieces destroying him. And the Rainbooms, the Shadow Five, and Connor McFarlene Nickell Bzinak seen everything.

"Well, that showed those shadow creeps right?" asked Rainbow Dash as she uses her right hand on her head so she can avoid her eyes getting burned from the sun.

"I agree dearie. And it also caused half of the parks destruction, right Connor." Said Funny Flare as she asked Connor since she turned her head to the left so she can see Connor. But Connor didn't reply, he only said some gibberish words as he looked at the now half destroyed park with bug wide eyes.

"Uh-oh! Here we go again guys." Gestured Indigo Zap as she's talking about Connor's embarrassed reaction. And the others shook their heads in agreement.

Meanwhile at the cellar that is the base of the Kamen Rider Beetle Force Connor is discussing about Owen's leadership of the Kamen Rider Beetle Force.

"This is getting ridiculous guys." Said Connor complaining about their actions. "Now let me show you how a real rider should do." And he put on Owen's Kamen Rider belt and he uses his right hand to grab Owen's red beetle.

"Kamen Rider!" he yelled while he added two more words into his sentence. And he slide the red beetle into the belt but it made a failed machine sound. And he did it again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again. But as usual it only says the failed machine sound.

"Hey what's going on man?" he asked in confusion. Then Twilight came towards him so she can explain it to him.

"I forgot to tell you. You don't choose the metallic insects. The metallic insects chooses you." She said to a now dumbfounded Connor, while the others shook their heads in agreement while laughing at the joke at the same time.

Meanwhile at the abandoned warehouse. Connor gripped his throne/seat/chair arm in anger as he watched the Beetle Force's victory. And then Hector Whitecoat appeared right beside him on the left side.

"Looks like Formicaalubus has failed the mission to destroy the Beetle Force sir." He said looking as calm cool and collected as usual.

"Yes I see." Said the now calmed down Connor. "Did you create another shadowbug yet!?" he asked/added a few little/tint/itsy bitsy little tiny words to his sentence.

"Why yes I have." He said as he pointed his left index finger to the left. And there he pointed his left index finger at a gray/scorpion-like humanoid, and his name is Scorpionex. "Scorpionex will eliminate them once and for all." He also added a few little words in his sentence.

"Well this should be interesting." Said Connor with a sinister looking grin on his face.

Meanwhile back at the cellar that is near Level-up academy. The emergency alarm went off, and Twilight went into the big computer and we cut/see the computor and we now see Scorpionex and the rest of the shadowbugs.

"There's another shadowbug attack!" she said in shock/fear/and in anguish. "and there heading straight for Level-up academy!" she add a few little words into her sentence.

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's do this!" yelled Owen in excitement. So did the other Kamen Rider Beetle Force's. All except for Connor who is now depressed. And why you ask? Because he can't be a Kamen Rider without his very own metallic insect.

"And I'll stay right here." he said in a depressing manner, while the others looked at him with saddened looks on their faces. But now it's not the time for that man. It is now the time to stop Scorpionex and his evil shadowbugs from taking over the world.

Meanwhile at the front lawn of Level-up academy Scorpionex and the shadowbugs have arrived while the students of the academy are now looking through the window as they hid from the bug like freaks. And the riders came and are now ready for battle.

"Alright boys! Let's ride!' yelled Owen and the four metallic insects came flying towards them, and they caught them.

"Kamen Rider!" they yelled and they've slide, and locked, and twist. **KAMEN RIDER** And they are now in their armor mode. "Battle mode!" they add a few tiny little words on their sentence, and they flip, and turn, and pull. **BATTLE MODE** And they are now in their battle mode.

"Shadowbugs!" said Scorpionex. "Attack!" he then ordered his shadowbugs to attack the riders. Owen uses his beetle blaster and fired ten shadowbugs from left to right. And Flash uses his stag beetle cutter and he slashed ten more shadowbugs from the left and to the right. And Microchips and Brawly Beats go back to back as they shoot five more shadowbugs with their dragon fly blaster and stinger. And Scorpionex is all alone.

"And now, it's time to begin." said Scorpionex as he added a few more/little words on his sentence. And he sprint right towards them, and he clawed Owen to the left with his left claw, and he clawed Flash to the right with his right claw, and he clawed Microchips to the left with his left claw like he did with Owen, and he clawed Brawly to the right with his right claw like he did with Flash. And they both fell down and they are now back to their usual selves. And we now cut back to the cellar that is near Level-up academy and is the base of the Kamen rider Beetle Force. Where the Rainbooms, the Shadow Five, and Connor are now horrified about this, and Connor had to do something about this.

"Oh no!" yelled Twilight in a shock/horrified manner. "What are we going to do!?" she added a few more words into her sentence. Then Connor came out with a serious expression on his face. And he grabbed a sword with his left hand that is beside him on the left side that is beside him.

"Hey where are you going!?" asked Twilight in a now confused manner. And we now cut back to the outside of the Level-up academy, the riders are still lying on the ground while their moaning in pain at the same time. Scorpionex came along and he looked at them with a very/evil looking grin on his insect like face.

"And now it's time to exterminate some rider insects." he said. As he was just about to spit acid on their faces. Connor kicked him in the chin with his right lef, and he sliced him with his brand new sword that is now on the right hand from left to right.

"Why are you defending your little brother?" asked Scorpionex in confusion. "He annoyed you, torment you, and terrorized your very own family!?" he added a few/little/ itsy bitsy words in to his sentence, as Connor was about to talk to him and he said those words that would change his life forever.

"True he may be annoying. But he's still my little brother, and I can't always protect him when he's all grown up. He'll keep growing, and growing, and growing until he reaches adulthood. And he'll be the most important person in all of East Liverpool, ni in all of the world!" he said one of the most marvelous speech in all of Washington. And the students of the academy have their jaws dropped because of the speech that Connor made up. And we now cut back to the cellar the Rainbooms and the Shadow Five also had their jaws dropped due to the speech that Connor has made up. Then somewhere in the cellar a metallic like scorpion started to shake. (This is the part where we cut back from the fighting and to the shiny little object). Then Connor and Scorpionex clashed their weapons together, while the shiny little object started to twitch. And Scorpionex uses both of his claws to strike down Connor, be he blocked his attack with his brand new sword, and the shiny little object started to twitch even more again. And the two warriors have clashed the final time, and the shiny little object finally moved to the outside of the cellar where it's headed right toward Connor McFarlene Nickell Bzinak. And Connor McFarlene Nickell Bzinak that is himself punched Scorpionex right into the face. As Scorpionex was walking/tumbling backwards almost loosing his balance, and he spotted Connor grabbing the metallic scorpion with his right hand.

"Where did you get that insect boy?" he said in confusion.

"A friend once told me. You don't choose the metallic insects, the metallic insects choose you." said Connor with a smile on his face. "Kamen Rider !" he added one of the most famous words in his sentence, and he used his right hand that contains the metallic scorpion and placed it on the sword. **KAMEN RIDER** And he is now in armor mode.

"Battle mode!" he also added a few more little words. And he pushed the metallic scorpions tail with his right hand. **BATTLE MODE** And the armor flew right at Scorpionex hitting/injuring/hitting him, and he is now in battle mode. "Now!" he said/added a word into his sentence.

"Let's finish this." he added a few/little more words in his sentence.

"Agreed." said Scorpionex as he agreed to his final battle. Then they dashed at eachother and they both clashed they're weapons. Connor and Scorpionex clashed their weapons from left to right and back again, and Scorpionex spit some acid at Connor but he uses his sword by spinning to avoid getting burned to death. And the acid landed on Scorpionex's chest and he screamed in agony/in anguish. And Connor gave him a really, really, really, really, _really_ strong uppercut and started flying. And Connor once again pushed the metallic scorpions tail. **RIDER SLASH** And then Scorpionex came falling down getting ready to be crushed by gravity itself, but Connor sliced him from left and right and left and right again, and he did one final slash to the right on his stomach and he exploded/destroying him. Then the Kamen Rider gang, the Rainbooms, and the shadow Five, and don't forget the other six shadowbolts that have participated in the Friendship Games came right to Connor.

"Wow that was _so_ awesome bro." said Owen to his big brother in amazement.

"Why yes he did Owen." said Uppercrust with a smile on her face. "Connor is the most talented, sophisticated, and amaz-" but before she can say amazing she pointed her right index finger at Connor's sword.

"What's the matter Uppercrust?" asked Microchips in confusion. And we now cut to Connor's scorpion sword, and on it is covered in a wet/sticky/purple fluid. And we now cut back to Uppercrust's sick/frighten face like she's about to puke.

"Ooh, blood!" she added a few tiny little words in fright, and she fell down meaning she passed out/fainted/out of cold, due to Scorpionex's blood being covered on Connor's scorpion sword/like thing.

"T-t-t! What's up with Crystal Prep." said Connor as he shook his head from left to right and left again, and/as he turned his body to the left while he's crossing his arms at the same time. While the other's shook their heads in agreement.


	10. Double up

Kamen Rider Beetle Force

In Double up

At level up academy, in Class A Connor is studying about organic material until Twilight appeared.

"Hey Connor, how's your studying been going?" asked Twilight.

"Oh real good since Owen's a total nut case." Said Connor.

"Really. Well he is getting better at friendship." Said Twilight.

"Yeah he is pretty good at that stuff." Said Connor with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile at the warehouse Connor himself created a humanoid mantis with a scythe for a left hand and his name is Sectio.

"All right you Shadowbug go get those Kamen Riders and the new one." Ordered Connor.

"You got it boss." Said Sectio.

Meanwhile the gang are heading back to their apartment until suddenly Sectio and the Shadowbugs appeared.

"En garde, Riders!" yelled Sectio.

"Alright guys, ready?!" asked Owen.

"Ready!" yelled the others. And their metallic insects appeared.

"Kamen Rider!" they yelled as they locked their insects onto their own gadgets. **Kamen Rider** "Battle mode!" they yelled and they engaged into battle mode. **Battle Mode** And they charged for an attack. Owen and Connor uses their swords to Slice Sectio, but he blocked them and Sectio slashed them, while the others are busy with their own Shadowbugs Owen and Connor are busy fighting their own Shadowbug because with that scythe of his he's stronger.

"Are you done enough Riders?" asked Sectio.

"Not yet." Said Connor, and as he try's to slash him Sectio blocked it and he punched him. Then Owen activated his finishing move and gave him the Rider Kick. And Sectio fell down and exploded destroying him, and they deactivated their forms.

"Now that's what I call a burned bug." Said Owen while the others laughed.


	11. Splat Bomber

Kamen Rider

Beetle Force

In Splat Bomber

At the Beetle Force's lair, the Riders are checking at their bikes.

"So how's it going Microchips?" asked Owen.

"Well, the engine seems fine but I can't tell if the spark plugs are active?" said Microchips. Then Owen activated the throttle, but it also chocked Microchips. "Must've been a short circuit in my battery." He said as he passed out.

Meanwhile at the warehouse.

"How's it going?" asked Connor.

"We've got it sir." And what the scientists created is a humanoid fly and his name is Musca.

"I will destroy the Beetle Force for Connor Nickell." Said Musca.

Meanwhile back at the lair the alarm went off.

"Looks like the Shadowbugs are attacking the park." Said Connor.

"All right guys. Let's ride." Said Owen.

Later the Shadowbugs are destroying the park but luckily the Beetle Force are here who are in their battle mode form are ready to fight the Shadowbugs.

"Destroy the Beetle Force!" ordered Musca. Then they attack and the Riders attack too. Owen jumped over a Shadowbug and punched it and kicked it in the face, Connor sliced six Shadowbugs with one slice, Brawly Beats gave a Shadowbug an uppercut, Microchips fired two Shadowbugs, and Flash punched three Shadowbugs.

"I will destroy them myself." Said Musca, and just as the Riders are about to attack him Musca fired acid from his mouth and the Riders dodged it burning the ground leaving the Rider's in shock. And Musca escaped.

Meanwhile back at the lair.

"Well that was a bit much." Said Brawly.

"You're telling me Brawly." Said Connor.

"Well lucky for you guys I have perfected Flash's bike." Said Microchips.

Later Musca and the Shadowbugs are at it again by destroying parts of the city.

"Where are you Riders?" asked Musca. And then he heard a noise, it was Flash in his Stag Extender.

"Battle mode!" he yelled as he pressed a button. **BATTLE MODE** and the vehicle split into some kind of surf board and it flew the Shadowbugs try to catch him but Flash dodged them from left to right and he fired Musca.

"And now for the grand finale!" yelled Owen and he pressed the buttons flip the horn left and right, **RIDER KICK** and gave him the Rider Kick and Musca fell down and eploded destroying him.

Meanwhile back at the lair.

"Now that was impressive." Said Connor with a smile on his face.

"Hey Microchips can you fix me one of these?" asked Owen.

"Let me see what I can do." Said Microchips as he's starting to work on the other bikes.


End file.
